Old-Fashioned
by DawnDion
Summary: notes are old-fashioned, passing them even more so. Yet sometimes they make someones day or maybe even there week if written correctly. *no not aghast but fluff* k just in case for right now. rating may go up as I continue.
1. Thank you

**So I'm horrible at updating what should be so here's a fluffy one-shot instead. Although if this is asked I will turn it into more. Also slow updates because, I'm starting college Monday and I'm working as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this fandom except a couple of the books.**

 _Old-Fashioned_

Bon's POV

"Yo Bon, what you got there?" Shima yelled after talking to *COUGH* getting slapped by *COUGH* some girls.

"Why would I know?"

"Uhhhh, cause it's your locker...and you're holding it."

"Shut up Shima nobody asked you."

"Actually Bon you-"

"Shut up Shima." I looked down at the folded piece of paper in my hands not wanting to open it, in case it's another piece of hate mail, based off of my delinquent looks or my higher than average scores. Envy turns humans green and makes them crueler then the worst demons.

I look up at the sound of Shima's whining voice saying,"Come on already and open it. It won't bite...I think."

I sighed at Shima's remark and looked at the seemingly innocent piece of paper again, after all I never told Shima or Koneko about the previous notes. I couldn't help but sigh one more time before opening the inconsiderate thing. The handwriting was shockingly neat and bubbly unlike the chicken scratch of the usual notes. The blue words mostly blended in with the blue lines on the college ruled paper, thus I had to squint to read the words.

So, I noticed you have been down lately so I wanted to cheer you up. I'm no good with words so I will cut to the chase. Call me old-fashioned, but I would give you an apple. I know that doesn't seem like a big deal now, but, like, a hundred years ago, giving someone an apple was a sign of respect. I should also mention that I don't know history. Good luck with the rest of the year!

Sincerely,

Azure

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed hard in a way that I hadn't since Koneko, Shima and I were children, just playing in the park well laughing about the most idiotic things. After a good three to four minutes I glanced up seeing Koneko peering at me in worry and Shima staring like I had a few screws loose.

"Bon is everything alright?" Koneko fretted.

"Ya Bon, what's on the note to make you laugh so hard?" Shima butted in as per usual.

I thought for a second then I shrugged saying as I walked away, "Nothing just blue, a blue as light as the sky." Both looked on confused with me but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Thank you, Azure

 **Thank you for reading my fluff ball of fluff, my sister and I had a lot of fun typing and editing this out. If you want us to continue please say so, otherwise it will remain a one shot and no one will figure out who Azure is *cue evil laugh*, although you can probably guess correctly pretty easy. If not please review anyway, it makes my day, whether it's flames or not, I mean flames allow me to make an evil background. Thank you my fellow fans! (The exclamation points was all my sibling, she believes they make unicorns and rainbows and has tried to input them everywhere in this story...)**


	2. Don't change

**Hey It's good to be typing again. I am so happy that you guys reviewed it truly made my day, thank you Mashen. Thank you Thunderwolf7226. And a very special thank you to AnimeHails for giving me reasons as why plus, you'll be really surprised at Azure's identity.**

 **On another note sadly I own nothing except a couple of the books otherwise my ships would have cannons or I would laugh as I twisted the truth till the characters and readers couldn't distinguish between reality and fantasy.**

 _Bon's POV_

Another day, more work. I wish Azure would write me again, It's been a week. Maybe it was just a one off. I hope not. All week has sucked I had three tests in my normal classes, one for physics, one for statistics, and one for English. Then two more in my exwire classes, demonology and scriptures. Not only that but, Shima and Rin seemed to have teamed up and annoy the hell out of me by asking question after stupid question, Shima's even going so far to add in innuendos.

I sigh as I open up my locker to shove my books in all well looking for a note that I'm not even sure will come. Nope no note on college ruled paper with bubbly blue letters. Maybe it was a school wide note writer. I wish is wouldn't be true, I'm selfish in that I want to keep Azure to myself, even if it was only one note it truly made my day.

As I arrived at my next class I see Koneko waving at me, Shima doesn't have this stat class with us instead he has Algebra. This is going to be a long day.

|00|

Alright time for class with Okumarua-sensei. As Koneko and I walk towards my locker we meet up with Shima because, his and my locker are right next to each other. "How was math for you guys?" Shima asks well twirling in the combo for his locker.

"Fine, Heshihara-sensei assigned only one work sheet today at least." Koneko responds. They both turn towards me for my response but, I couldn't be bothered because, I found it. A note in my locker. This time it was on lime green paper and pink ink but, it still has the neat and bubbly writing with the name Azure written at the bottom. My grin was wide enough to scare Koneko and make Shima uneasy.

"Is everything alright Bon?"

"Better then." I respond well reading the note.

Upssy daisy. Your mood needs a lift, just like you do for me. I know, I know I don't say this enough, but I like when you talk to me. It's much better than when nobody talks to me. Or when people that I don't like will not stop talking to me. To me you are precious. If I'm the same for you than Banzai!

Azure

"pooh, It's your secret admirer. The one who gave you that note last week that made you laugh." Shima exclaimed well bouncing up and down.

"What? No, well yes. There not an admirer just. Just. Just…" I trail off not knowing what they are. They make me happy, they make me laugh, they only write to do this, they do talk to me, they, they, they are my happiness. "Azure is my sky." I state simply and again I turn and leave my friends confused well thinking of Azure

Never change, Azure

 **There we go! Another chapter! And this time without my sister's help. Instead I did this well in the passenger seat of a car at work… oh well I am doing my work properly. I hope you all liked this and please comment. I have no beta so if you see something wrong even minor things please tell me. Thank you for reading, see you next chapter! (maybe it's me who likes exclamation marks…!)**


	3. Why him

**Thank you Animehails and Mashen your reviews made my day… well night so just for you I decided to write the next chapter early though it will be short. And yes, it is a twist without being a twist. Your welcome! Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: yup still don't own, If I did we Satan would be a loving father would did all of this because, the exorcists killed the one woman he loved and being a demon went insane and decided revenge was best and the priest was corrupting his precious child the legacy of his adoring wife.**

Unknown POV

Would he stop mooning. It's annoying and unproductive as the sky is blue. Note after note carefully written then tossed in the trash. Purple ink runs dry, then red. Blue is finally used and he's done. I wonder just what changed from note to swooning note. I have to wait to see, wait till he sleeps. And he did sleep.

Suguro, I noticed you were having a bad week, thus I wished to cheer you up. Here's a little funny.

Suguro, I wish

Su

Su

Su

So, I noticed you have been down lately so I wanted to cheer you up. I'm no good with words so I will cut to the chase. Apples to Apple,I want to

So, I noticed you have been down lately so I wanted to cheer you up. I'm no good with words so I will cut to the chase. Call me old-fashioned, but I would give you an apple. I know that doesn't seem like a big deal now, but, like, a hundred years ago, giving someone an apple was a sign of respect. I should also mention that I don't know history.

Well that, that was really good. Yet how much longer will this go on. Sigh, Su su su su, so. Wait. Either six or eleven more papers I think, November fourth or ninth I hope. Oh why, why did he have to obsess over _him._ Am I not good enough.

 **Short I know and with no beta. Hope you like it! And Good Night (speaking of good night I suggest good night world if your look to either cry or be horrified I'm not sure which emotion is right cause I just get all the feels)**


	4. Swing On

**Hey oh! How are all of you! Splendid I hope! Me, you ask? Hip hurts from falling on ice. Well, at least ice skating, but, at least ice skating is great fun! To Mashen, you have at least eight more chapters till you find out who Azure is. Please don't let this discourage you from reading the ending will be well worth the wait I hope. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it Rin would probably would have gotten Amnesia at some point and acted as he was as a child and them realize Rin wasn't always so happy-go-lucky.**

Bon's POV

One week, again It's been one week since I have heard from Azure. God, I wish the day would end yet I hope it never does because, I'm counting on a note from Azure today. I hope. Ugh, good lord I sound like a pinning girl shouting notice me sempai to the wind. Yet I so need Azure right now; I study too much, Shima is using my name in his schemes to drag harlots to our room. I say screw that and whapped him upside the head. Stupid pervert.

What was I doing? Ah yes, my locker. God I'm tired but, a new note wakes me up. One written on robin egg blue paper with grassy green ink, signed Azure.

 _Got to say rather than down you look tired. I would suggest sleep instead of studying but knowing you that's impossible. Up with the sun and down when he next day starts is what I assume. So, I hope This gives you the energy you need to continue forward for You're more fun than a rope swing on the elbow of a dinosaur. And I know what you're thinking, "That doesn't sound fun at all… In fact, that sounds quite dangerous." Yeah, well, the last time I checked you weren't a dinosaur safety technician, so why don't you back off and find us a rope swing, fun friend. A seven out of seven._

 _From yours truly,_

 _Azure_

That was a little strange of a letter but, Azure is strange and that strangeness always makes me smile. As I turn to walk away I run into someone. I go to say sorry but, the blond boy with piercings runs away. I think Rin mentioned him once, Shiratoto something or another. Maybe? Oh well, wonder what his problem is. Either way,

 _Swing on Azure_

 **All done with this chapter! Now I need to work on What Wasn't Written in Time soooo. No clue when the next update will be. On a side note if you like the quirky notes I found most of it written on Pinterest, they are called Daily Odd Compliment. Give it a look up if you want. Again thank you for reading I hope you like. If you find something wrong, please tell me I have no beta and I'm typing this in-between my classes. Catch you later!**


	5. Bravo

**Hey! How are all of you?... Me? I'm doing a lot better because now I'm only doing college which gave me time to do this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction sight if I owned Blue exorcist my OTPs would be canon.**

* * *

I'm giddy with happiness if the pattern continues I'll have a note from Azure in my locker and man do I need it. Shima is still acting like a pervert (What's new) The school only let us out for December 24th,25th, and 26th and now it's the first day back and all the teachers find handing a dump truck full of homework each to students is a good idea and now it's almost time for general demonology with Okumura-Sensei. Meaning it's time to deal with Okumura sleeping on his desk. It's fucking distracting, he's too cute when sleeping. I mean loud ya "Okumura snores to loud. That's why he's distracting." I nod.

"No he doesn't Rin doesn't snore at all." Shima comes up behind me with a shit eating grin in place and scaring me.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" I glare at him well opening my locker. When I look in I don't see any colored paper. My frown deepens when after grabbing my book I still don't see a note.

"Ahh no letter to Bon-Bon. Poor Bon-Bon." Shima crows.

"Shut up! No one asked you." I slam my locker and walk to class. Damn I was really looking forward to reading another silly note. It's the highlight of my Tuesdays. Why are they on Tuesdays anyway…

Shima and Koneko are following behind me as I enter the class and to our seat. There it sat, a colored piece of paper folded in half. This one was vibrant pink. To Suguro on the front.

 _Unimaginable, that is the only word I can come up with because, in a world of ladybugs, you are a tiger. Yeah, you're that much better than everyone else. And Happy late Christmas. Hope that's not Taboo._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Azure_

Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting. Yet I needed to hear-read that after spending three days with Okaa-san yelling about how unhelpful I was and how I looked like a delinquent.

 _Bravo Azure_

* * *

 **Sorry This was supposed to have come out around Christmas but, that didn't happen. So Happy late Christmas. Stay safe!**


	6. Help Me

**Okay I'm trying to ketchup. So enjoy the multiple updates. Hope you like and find it funny or fluffy or both!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own… I'm gonna cry**

* * *

Alright so Azure is obviously an exorcist since I got a note in one of my exorcist classes. Now what? That means It's either Izumo-WTF, Shiemi- I thought she liked Okumura or Okumura-Sensei… Then there's Ri-Okumura umm no. Crap what do I do. Well Just because it anonoumis doesn't mean it's a love note I mean really There just silly! No love. At all.

"Yo, Bon. Why so down in the dumps?"

"Bon is everything okay? Shima is right you don't seem happy and I thought you would because it's Tuesday and that means Azure shows up."

"Hmm" I open my locker to see a lime green paper. I can't focus so I place it in my side pocket. It's not a love note. Right? Right. Riiiiiight. "Hey Shima."

"Yes Bon." That was sarcastic. Oh well.

"Azure's note can't be love notes right. I'm just over thinking this because it has to be someone in our demonology class because that's were I got the note last time, which means its from either Izumo, Shiemi, or Okumura. Unless you or Koneko are keeping something from me. You're not right?"

"Wow Bon dude calm down. I don't even know what's written on the notes much less if they are love notes and no Koneko and I aren't keeping anything from you."

"Oh." Silence. Just silence.

"Just read the god damn note because, love note or not they make you happy so stop thinging about it." Alright that's gotta be the best advice Shima has had in a really long time. So I listen to him well walking to class.

 _Right! Happy late New years! I just wanted to let you know, Your ability to transition between a stupid conversation and a serious tal is soething to be admired and If I had a nickel I thought about you, people would be like, "What're you doing with all those nickels? That's to mny nickels." And they would be wrong. Good luck with the ton of schoolwork._

 _Always,_

 _Azure_

"Yup that's a love note alright, oh and don't forget Sensei he is our age and in our class!" Shima exclaims

"Shimas right. Good luck Bon." Koneko inputs before walking towards our dorm.

Oh crap.

 _Help me Azure_

* * *

 **Hope that was good. The next update will be on the tenth. The updates will happen the day Bon is to get the note from now on. Hopefully…**


	7. Hello

**Heyo, sorry for the late night update. I was watching two children. I admit they are actually pretty well behaved, I guess it helps that one is like 5 mouths old and the other is one. Well here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya it's a fanfiction site why do I have to admit the depressing fact that I don't own ao no exorcist.**

Ugh a whole week and Shima was still teasing me about Azure. Thankfully Koneko wasn't or else I'd have probably burst a blood vessel or developed an ulser. Not to mention Okumura-sensei was being really hard on us and none of us know why. Maybe Shura pulled a prank on him again, but for it to last this long its gotta be a prank war if that's the reason.

Thank Kami it's Tuesday, I wonder what Azure wrote. Maybe Azure is Rin, I mean come on he's the most physically blue person there is in cram school, though Izumo is the most mentally blue I think. As I open my locker Shima slides up to one side of me with his shit eating grin in place. Before I can react Shima reaches in and grabs a light blue piece of paper and runs. I of course chase him yelling for him to stop.

As I turn the corner I see Shima run into Rin at the other end of the hall. I run to grab the note but Rin beat me to it. Being the nosey loveable-idiot.. no just idiot bon- he is he reads it. I fially reach him as Rin goes red and slaps Shima across the face. The teen looks like a little boy who was told no, puffed out cheaks, tears almost falling and all. "Asshole!" Rin yelled just as I swipped the note from him well trying to catch my breath. Before I could though Rin turns and leaves. Just when had I started to refer to Okumura as Rin?

"Well what does it say?" Shima inquires.

I turn away from him but not before slapping him behind his head and mumbling asshole under my breath.

 _Oh my, I just realized You could never be Ice cream. Because you're so hot. And a person. Though it sounds weird it's true and because, I started to write these notes to cheer you up not hit on you I'll tell you a joke I just learned. There's a fine line between a numerator and a denominator. Sadly only a fraction of people will find this funny. I hope you did! Au Revoir my beau._

 _Azure_

All I could do was sigh as a smile creeped onto my face. No, not good bye.

 _Hello Azure_

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! Please review and give me strength or ask questions. Good night to my readers.**


End file.
